Can This Last Forever?
by becca410
Summary: David/Carol Fic, begins with the morning after their engagement. Their relationship appears to be solid but will it stay that way when it is tested by the many troubles that Albert Square faces them with? Please review if you have time:-)
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo :-) **

**Long time since I've posted anything on here!**

**This is another Darol fic, it started off as a one shot but then I got ideas of how I could add more parts to it and future things that could happen so yeah there will probably be more parts :-) It's set the morning after their engagement!**

**This part doesn't really have any plot to it or drama just Darol-ness (might be a bit cheesy in parts ahaha) really but I've got some drama planned for later parts because you can't have a fic without drama! **

**This is for Gem because I kept promising I'd write some Darol and kept forgetting but here it is!**

**Anyway, it's not amaze but it'll get better when the drama starts!**

**Enjoy!**

**Becca xxx**

Carol's eyes roamed around the bedroom, she glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, her mind somewhere else completely as her brow tensed in worry. She tried to ignore it most of the time, whenever she thought about it feelings of sickness ran through her stomach, her throat went dry, her body shook ever so slightly. These feelings were something she dreaded to experience so she tried her hardest to put it all to the back of her mind but she had slowly began to realise that it wasn't that simple when it came to cancer.

She slowly was released from this daydream and became aware of her surroundings, her eyes now becoming transfixed on David who lay next to her, his arm still wrapped around her waist. A warm feeling ran through her stomach, washing away any previous feelings of sickness and worry. She smiled at his relaxed sleeping face as he breathed heavily in a deep sleep, just his presence allowed her to calm down. As she observed his facial features, she couldn't help but wonder if she was enough for him. Like most women when they get to a certain age, she already felt body conscious and that was without the prospect of having no hair and losing her breasts. Even with David's reassurance that none of this mattered, she couldn't help but still have the little doubts at the back of her mind.

As these thoughts floated about in her head, she heard David mumble a little as his eyes started to slowly re-open. He noticed Carol awake, staring at him "Mornin'," he said to her, giving a small yawn as he did so.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked him

"Yeah, it was alright" he smiled as he moved her closer towards him with the arm that he had wrapped around her waist "Last night was amazing…You know something Carol. I love waking up with you next to me, I never realised how much I missed it until being apart from you these last few days" he told her as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his eyes meeting hers.

"You're definitely sure this is what you want?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes

His eyes widened "Of course it is" then ran his hand through her hair "Why? You're not having second thoughts about getting married are you?"

She gently shook her head "No, I was just making sure"

"Did you need to?" He said with a small grin "You know how much I want this Carol. We've wasted so much time, I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife" he said as he pulled her even closer towards him, so she now leant her head on his chest.

The familiar feeling of sickness reoccurred as he mentioned 'the rest of his life', it was so simple for him to say that, he didn't even need to consider his life ending, not like her. She began to shake slightly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

David felt her shake a little and thought she was laughing at first and then was struck with worry as he noticed her tear-stained cheek "Carol, what's the matter darlin'?" he asked as he wiped the tear away.

"It's stupid. I just can't help but think..." she looked up at him "Well I can't promise that you'll spend the rest of your life with me, the rest of my life maybe…"

David sighed at her worries "Don't think like that, I won't let you think like that" he told her as he held her tightly, kissing her on the top of her head "Carol it's treatable, it's going to tough but your strong"

"You never know though David, what if something goes wrong" She expressed her worries

"We're going to get through this" he paused and then gave a small laugh before telling her "I can picture us being 90 you know, we'll both have a load of wrinkles and complain about our aches and pains. But we'll be happy Carol, we'll look back at everything we went through in the past and smile, because it will have made us stronger"

Carol gave a little laugh "David Wicks. When did you become so sentimental?"

He grinned "I'm being serious!" He insisted as he gently squeezed her side, causing her to laugh.

She slapped his hand "Stop it!" she laughed

"I love it when you smile" he told her as he kissed her lips softly, his lips pulling away from hers so their eyes were level, "I love you" he told her, his eyes searching into hers for a response, he needed her to know that he truly meant it.

His deep gaze in to her eyes made her loose her breath for a moment, the feelings that David caused her to experience were so intense at times. She attempted to look away from his gaze but naturally remained completely captivated.

"I love you too" she responded with the answer he very much needed. Carol's mouth now stretched to a small smile as she softly cupped his cheek "I sometimes wish I could help it, I hate myself at times for not being stronger" She paused as her smile widened a little, her head slightly tilting to one side "But I thought about it and why should I resist it?" she continued to stroke his cheek "I don't care if this is sensible or what anyone else thinks, I just want some happiness" she then re-joined their lips as her arms interlocked around his neck, allowing herself to deepen their kiss.

"And I'm going to make you happy" he smiled before sitting up and beginning to put on some clothes that had been flung on the floor after their passionate night.

Carol sat up, holding the duvet towards herself for warmth "Where are you off to?" she smiled, a little confused.

"I'm going to make you some breakfast" He told her as he kissed her gently on the forehead

"Never mind breakfast" she softly replied as she intertwined his fingers with her own "Come back into bed"

"As tempting as that is, you need to take your tablets" David insisted as he stroked her hand. He was determined to ensure he did everything to help Carol get through this

"And I will…"

"Yeah you will" He smiled "But not on an empty stomach" he winked before exiting their bedroom to go downstairs.

David whistled along to the song on the radio as he cooked breakfast for him and Carol. He was so glad things between him and Carol were back to normal now, the thought of her being his wife made him become filled with excitement, a feeling he'd never thought he'd experience towards the prospect of marriage. Guilt was something he couldn't help but feel as he thought about what happened with Nikki a few days before. David was just glad it had gone no further.

As David was stuck in the middle of his thoughts, Carol appeared at the kitchen doorway "How's breakfast doing?"

He couldn't help but smile as he saw her. He noticed she wearing nothing but one of his shirts which buried her small frame. "You should be resting" he reminded her

"I am capable of moving David" Carol sighed, she didn't want things to change because of the cancer.

"Yeah you showed me that last night" he winked as he checked on their breakfast.

Carol grinned, recalling their passionate celebration of their engagement in the late hours of the night.

"Seriously though Carol, you need to try and relax a bit" He told her as he passed her tablets to her along with the cup of tea he had made for her.

She thanked him before insisting "I'm fine, honestly David" as she took the tablets

David lightly moved a strand of her tousled hair out of her face "You know your problem" he paused then continued "You're too strong"

Carol shook her head, she couldn't begin to articulate how she felt, there was too many feelings that she was experiencing but not one of them was strength. She responded "I don't feel it."

Her current state of vulnerability was clearly apparent to David and he pulled out one of the dining room chairs. As he sat on it he reached out for her hand; his hand tenderly stroking hers.

Opening her hand to release his grasp, she again insisted "I'm fine"

David pulled a little smile as she had just proven what he had said earlier. He offered his hand to her again "Come here" he gently told her.

Carol opened her mouth to continue her insistence but then paused as she reluctantly took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her towards him so she was now sat on his lap. Not knowing how to explain her multitude of emotions she simply sighed and buried her head in the crook of David's neck as her arms loosely wrapped themselves around his waist.

"You know, you don't have to be strong all the time" he delicately whispered into her hair as he affectionately stroked her leg "Especially not around me Carol."

"I know" she nodded as she snuggled further into his chest, feeling relaxed now in his arms as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Wait, where's Bianca?" David asked, only now realising that the house was empty, which was an extreme rarity.

"Work?" Carol suggested "It's not often we have the house to ourselves"

Tiredly moving her head from the warmth of his chest, she smiled as her eyes connected with his for a moment before then moving her gaze to his lips. David responded to this and grinned as his eyes fixated on her own lips.

Just as David leaned towards her, his hand still resting on her bare leg as he felt the warmth of her breath on his lips, they were both startled by the sound of the fire alarm.

"Oh god" he sighed as they were too caught up with each other to realise the emerging smoke behind them.

They both got up from the chair and stared at the now blackened eggs "Is it me or is this becoming a habit every time you cook" Carol laughed at him as he turned the oven off.

"Says she who never cooks!" David pointed out, grinning at her.

"Oy! I do cook!" She insisted.

"Of course" He said sarcastically before turning to her, his arms wrapping around her waist. "You fancy going to the caf'?"

"That's a good idea, maybe Ian can give you some cooking lessons" she teased, a smile emerging on her face.

"You're lucky I'm not a sensitive soul Carol, your digs could really hurt a man's pride" David joked and he spent a few seconds just appreciating the moment as he loved to see her smiling instead of her constant worrying. He knew that there was no one else he could joke around with, no one he could get as close to.

His determination to make their relationship work was as strong as ever, he couldn't fail her, he was too in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I was hoping to have this posted by the weekend but I still had a bit to add on Sunday night so I finished it off tonight,**

**Think I may have babbled a bit in this chapter haha but I wanted to include quite a bit of stuff to prepare for the drama of later chapters,**

**Sorry if there is any typo's in it, I've quickly read over it but I just really wanted to get it posted for tonight haha**

**Thank you so so so so much to the people who reviewed, I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the reviews-makes my day! It just motivates me so much to write further chapters and I hope you enjoy!:-)**

**Becca xxx**

Carol slowly opened her eyes as they began to adjust to the daylight, her arm automatically reached out for David a few moments after her awakening yet to her surprise she felt nothing but the duvet. Turning on her side, she noticed he wasn't there but suspected he'd be downstairs making their grandchildren's breakfast. She let out a slight yawn as she sat up and put on her dressing gown.

"Is me dad still in bed?" Bianca frantically said as she rushed around the kitchen making breakfast

"No" Carol frowned in confusion "What? Isn't he down here?"

"Do you think I'd look like this if he was?" Bianca exclaimed, pointing to herself as she was still in her pyjamas "He always makes the kids breakfast on a Monday and takes them to school, he knows I have to open up the stall early!"

"Alright! Alright!" Carol attempted to calm her "I'll get dressed now and take them"

"You've got to go to chemo today mum" Bianca sighed as she buttered some toast.

"Not until later on, I can manage taking the kids to school" Carol insisted "Now I'll sort their breakfast out, go and get yourself ready"

"Thanks mum" Bianca said as she rushed off upstairs, leaving Carol smiling at her easily worried daughter.

After taking the kids to school, Carol sighed tiredly as she walked back into the house, she tugged at the scarf from around her neck and pulled off her coat and placed both on the stair bannister before walking into the kitchen, moving the stray hairs from her face. As she entered the kitchen she found David sat at the dining table.

"Where have you been" David asked her upon her return into the kitchen as he sipped his coffee.

"Never mind me!" Carol told him as she boiled the kettle

"It's only just boiled" David began to say until Carol interrupted him

"Bianca was going mad this morning, you always take the kids to school on a Monday" Carol carried on "I had to rush to get them to school on time! Where have you been all morning?"

"Flippin' 'eck! I completely forgot about the kids!" David hesitated for a brief moment "Max rang me this morning, he couldn't open up the car lot so I had to do it."

Carol smiled at him as she sat down on his knee, sometimes she just couldn't be mad at him for too long, especially when he had been working so hard "I'll have to have a word with that brother have mine" she told him as she softly moulded her hand into his, her free hand rubbing his back "He can't be making you do all these early morning starts"

"Well I was only there for a bit this morning" David explained as he stroked her hand "It wasn't a big deal. You're hands are freezing, I should have took the kids to school; you should be relaxing"

Carol was just about to become defensive at his suggestion as she didn't want to be treated differently just because of the cancer, especially not by David but stopped herself from speaking, as she realised he was only trying to help "I can manage David, I don't need looking after "she smiled as she naturally ran a hand through his hair.

"Well at least let me apologize" David spoke with a cheeky grin on his face as he began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

Carol let out a little laugh "Oh it's that sort of apology is it?"

"Well you've not got your chemo until later so…" David spoke between continuing to kiss her neck before moving his lips up to hers, letting their lips connect as if they'd spent years apart, every one of their kisses was just as magical as their first one, each time it was as if nothing had changed since they were teenagers. Carol's hands brushed against his shirt as she began to undo the buttons, becoming impatient as she increasingly longed for him.

Carol briefly broke from their passionate kiss "What if Bianca comes home?" she asked breathlessly

"She'll be at the stall for ages yet" David told her as he attempted to reconnect their lips, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"We're not having another embarrassing moment" Carol said with a smile, recalling the last time that Bianca had discovered them in bed together "Come upstairs" She said as she took his hand as he allowed her to lead him to the stairs, they had only made it half way up the stairs before David captured her lips once more; allowing their tongues to naturally entwine together. Carol undid the final button on David's shirt as their fervent kiss continued, her hands desperately running over his chest.

As David continued to lead her up the stairs, their lips refusing to part, the sound of the doorbell interrupted their passionate embrace "Ignore it" Carol quickly said as she began to continue with their kiss before they were again interrupted as the doorbell continued to ring.

"They'll go away" David said as they reached the top of the stairs, he felt like him and Carol could never get a moments peace in the chaos of the house and sighed as the doorbell didn't stop ringing.

"This better be important" Carol said rolling her eyes as she went downstairs to answer the door. She fixed her a hair a bit so she didn't appear as flustered when opening the door. "Max. What is it?" Carol sighed at the sight of her younger brother "Is it important, only I'm a bit busy"

"Why don't you ask 'lover-boy'?" Max asked annoyed.

Carol turned around to see David walking down the stairs, redoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt as he did so "What is it now Max?" David asked, as much as he loved Carol, her family did test his patience a lot of the time, he was just thankful that all he had to deal with now was Max's moods, it was a great alternative to Derek's enraged threats.

"You're supposed to be working" Max complained "Just like you were supposed to be working on Friday when you 'forgot' to turn up!"

Carol interrupted Max as she wasn't going to let her brother attempt to order David around when she knew he had been working hard "Will you give him a break Max, he did a favour for you this morning, opening up"

David panicked when he saw the confused expression on Max's face and widened his eyes trying to gesture to Max to go along with what Carol was saying.

However to David's displeasure, Max shook his head "What are you on about? I opened up this morning"

Carol frowned at Max for a second before turning to David "I thought you said that you opened up this morning?"

"Well…" David began as he attempted to conjure up another excuse.

Max smiled smugly at David as he knew that his sister would soon be ranting at him "Well I better be off then, I'm sure you'll sort him out Carol"

"Yeah thanks Max" David said sarcastically as he closed the door after him, as he exhaled, frustrated with Max.

Later that day when they were in the waiting room as Carol waited to go in for her chemotherapy, Carol was still adamant on knowing where he had been

"I'll tell you later" David sighed as he couldn't let her know just yet, it was times like this that he wished that she wasn't so stubborn in nature.

Lots of thought ran through Carol's mind, some that she tried hard to dismiss as she refused them to be true. The fact that David had lied to her, made all sorts of suspicions arise and her head couldn't help but become caught up in all of them. "Just tell me now David, I'm not giving you the opportunity to think up more lies. How do you expect me to trust you when you're constantly sneaking around all the time?"

She stood up as her name was called out and shot an angered look towards David as he began to follow her "I don't want you there David, just go home or back to where ever you sneaked off to"

"Carol…" He sighed as he followed her, he reached out for her arm to stop her from walking at the fast pace she was currently moving at "I was visiting my mums grave"

Feelings of guilt ran through David as he didn't want to lie to Carol about his whereabouts yet knew it was the totally wrong time to explain himself, using his dead mother as an excuse didn't make the situation any better but that was the first excuse he could think of.

Carol stopped, turning to him "David…" she spoke as she filled with remorse.

The sun had become shaded and the sky now dimmed as they stepped down the hospital steps after Carol's chemotherapy session. David held onto her hand, assisting her down the steps. He quickly glanced at the watch on his free hand before diverting his view back to Carol "How you feelin'?"

"Hmmm" she felt slightly nauseas but didn't want to make a deal out of it and give David something to worry about so simply nodded and insisted "I'm fine."

"You fancy going for a walk?" He asked with a small grin on his face as he thought about his plan.

"A walk?" she questioned him as a smile emerged on her face "You've got that look on your face David, what are you plotting?"

"Plotting? Me?" He repeated her words, pretending to be shocked "You know me, I'm the picture of innocence" he winked

Carol raised her eyebrow at him "You're many things David, but innocent has never been one of them"

He laughed at her for a moment before squeezing her hand "Come on"

They walked out the hospital car park, keeping their fingers entwined with each other's as they walked towards the canal "Why are we…"

David hushed her "Wait and see" he told her as they carried on walking

Carol persisted "But it's going to go dark soon" she looked at his face in confusion, hoping to find an answer in his expression but the only thing that was apparent was that he was plotting something. Over the years, she had become accustomed to that same look he always gave, she knew him to well to dismiss it.

"Sit down" He told her as he sat down on the bench, softly moving her hand closer to him as he guided her to sit next to him.

Carol smiled as she remembered sitting on this same bench as a teenager as she waited for David to arrive, no amount of time could ever blur them memories; her heart couldn't help but hold onto them. Even now, she could still vividly remember the lingering shivers as the hot sun had been masked by the night sky. The beating of her heart back then was just as intense as it was now when he was around.

David noticed her expression "Bring back any memories? I know it brought back a lot for me when I was sat here earlier on."

Carol's eyes widened at the realisation of his disappearance that morning "That's where you where this morning, here? But I thought you went visiting Pat's grave."

"Yeah about that…I lied" David said cautiously.

"Again?" Carol questioned angrily "What is up with you David?"

"Will you just listen to me Carol? I'm sorry for making up excuses, I didn't want you to be all stressed before your chemo. And there's another reason I couldn't say anything…" He said with a grin that he couldn't disguise "It would spoil the surprise"

Carol rolled her eyes at him, he loved for everything to be a mystery "What? Is this the part where you keep me guessing?"

His grin maintained on his face "Well I could…" He winked as his hand slipped into his coat pocket "But it's going to get dark soon so…" Pausing for a second as his hand clasped around the small box in his pocket, he naturally felt a feeling of sickness, he had an incline that it may be partially due to their setting; he always felt so nervous as a teenager before he went to meet Carol in the middle of the summer's night.

Carol was left in confusion for a brief moment before being suddenly taken aback by the small box, she wondered why she was still left questioning its containments when deep down she knew what it was. She shook her head slightly, as if to free herself from her shocked state and opened the box.

As her shocked expression warmed to a smile, David smiled before saying "I thought it was a bit stupid us being engaged when you 'aint got a ring"

Carol beamed as she gazed at the ring, it was simplistic but beautiful, and the diamond at its centre caught the light at every opportunity "It's perfect"

"Am I forgiven then?" David asked her as he lifted the ring from the box and carefully placed it on her finger

She couldn't help but grin as she saw the ring on her finger and nodded as she cupped his face with her hands, kissing his lips softly before moving her mouth away from his, her eyes fixating on his, her gaze not wavering for a second "But you lie to me again David…"

David stopped her "I promise Carol" He said as he stood up "Come on it's getting dark" He reminded her as they'd completely loss track a time, when they were together that seemed to be a recurring habit.

As they walked back to the car, David reached in his pocket as he heard a message tone. Carol noticed his worried expression as he glanced at his phone. "Everything okay?" She asked him

"Everything's fine" he gave her a reassuring smile as he opened the car door for her, slipping his phone back into his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo, **

**Sorry it's taken me so so so long to update I've been really busy revising for exams and I keep procrastinating haha! **

**I've got so many idea's for later chapters of this fic yet I didn't have a clue what to write for this one so it took me a while to think of something **

**This part is shorter than normal but I really wanted to post it before my exams start and this part also prepares for the drama of the next part(and further ones). **

**Anyway, enjoy(thankyou so much for the reviews by the way-they're lovely and motivating!) **

**Becca xxx **

As a couple of weeks had passed and she had experience more chemotherapy sessions, Carol couldn't help but feel weaker. Sometimes she felt like the life was being drained from her, she so wished that she'd be able to continue with work and doing all the things she had done when she was healthier but she no longer had the energy. Despite her lack of energy, she still felt the same inside; she could never change in that respect. Inside she remained the same woman she was before the cancer and she even still felt like the same teenager at times, especially when David was around.

Sometimes when it was just her, she could trick herself; just for a moment or so, pretend like all this wasn't happening to her. Despite how she felt on the inside, she couldn't deny the reality that was becoming increasingly daunting. The previous night she had been lied in bed, trying to remember what it was like before the cancer, what she was like. She would pretend for a moment that she was healthy, that she could worry about normal things like what to get her grandchildren for their birthday instead of chemotherapy and mastectomies. The harsh reality suddenly interrupted her pretence as she hurried to the bathroom to be sick, the effect of her treatment taking its toll on her.

She now sat in front of her dressing table, her eyes transfixed at herself in the mirror, only it didn't feel the same as she felt inside. With her reflection, came the realisation that nothing was normal anymore, especially not herself. As she brushed through her hair, a sickening feeling emerged in her stomach as strands of hair effortlessly came loose from her scalp; her hair brush becoming more full with hair. With each strand that she lost, she felt as though she was losing herself more and more, images of her inevitable hairless head fixing themselves in her mind. She knew this was going to happen after she stopped using the cold cap, she couldn't help but feel naïve by previously believing the loss of her hair wouldn't have a big effect on her. At the back of her mind she couldn't help but fear it could jeopardise her relationship.

David. He had been so attentive to her the night before. It was hard to wake him up normally but he had knocked on the bathroom door within moments of her being sick. However, she wasn't aware that as he had held her hair back, a few strands of her hair had escaped from her scalp. Yet he had brushed them away, not wanting to upset her when she was already in such a state of vulnerability.

She now put her hair up, clipping bits of hair into place to cover any patches where her hair was getting thinner. As she made her way downstairs, she nearly bumped into Bianca who was just about to make her way up the stairs.

"Oh you're up! Was just coming to bring you a drink" She told her mum as she gave her the cup of tea she was holding

"Thank you" She smiled gratefully as she made her way through to the kitchen. Noticing it was empty she asked "Has your Dad gone to work already?"

"Yeah he went about half an hour ago" Bianca informed her as she started to do the washing up "He forgot his lunch though, remind me to go round and give it to him later"

"No need" Carol told her between sips of tea "I'll go, I need some fresh air"

Carol made her way to the Car Lot, hoping that her brother wasn't there as she wanted to talk to David away from the same environment of the house.

"Carol" David said, looking up from the paperwork he was filling in as she entered the Car Lot. "What are you doing here? You should be relaxing"

Carol raised an eyebrow "Don't David" she warned him before he carried on. She couldn't stay lay in bed, letting her illness to take control of her.

David held up his hands "Sorry" He apologised "Can't blame a man for worrying though"

She nodded before telling him "You forgot your lunch." As she held it up.

Once she had passed David his lunch she sighed as she sat down on the couch in the car lot; trying to relax for a moment as she had been so tense all morning. David sensed that there was something wrong and joined her, remaining silent for a moment in an attempt to allow her to relax.

After a minute or so he gave her a reassuring smile and asked her "What is it?"

Carol shrugged her shoulders, her eyes tiredly moving to look at him "What if I can't fight it?"

"When have you ever let anything beat you Carol?" David asked her as he moved closer towards her, his hand automatically reaching for hers as he felt the need to comfort her "You're a fighter Carol, my fighter. That doctor said you're doing well so far"

"Yeah, so far" Carol highlighted "I just don't think I've got the energy to keep going. I'm so tired David" she told him as she rubbed her brow "And I can't help worrying about the little things"

David looked at her with concern "What do you mean?" He asked her as he softly rubbed her back, trying to relieve at least some of her tension.

For a moment, she considered not telling him about her hair loss but she knew that soon she would no longer be able to hide it and just hoped that he would be able to come to terms with it. She kept quiet for a minute, trying to find the words to explain. However she then realised that she didn't need to be hesitant around David, he knew her just as well as she knew him.

"My hairs starting to fall out David" She remained in her thoughts a moment before continuing "I didn't think it would be so hard you know. It seems stupid but it's a lot tougher than I expected"

David shook his head "It's not stupid at all Carol" He reassured her as he rested his head on hers "It was never going to be easy"

"I just thought I'd be able to deal with it..." She admitted, she then looked at him seriously "I just don't want you to see me like that. To be honest I thought you'd be more shocked"

"Well I knew it was going to happen sometime" He then looked at her honestly "I did notice a little last night"

Carol frowned slightly, pausing in their conversation a minute in the disbelief that he hadn't mentioned it earlier when he had noticed. She worried that it changed the way he felt about her.

"Why are you only mentioning this now?" Carol said as her mind wandered off with worries "Has it put you off? Look David if you don't want to..."

David raised an eyebrow as she didn't allow him to get a word in, something she frequently did. He hushed her before she could carry on her frantic worrying any further "Carol, give me chance to talk darlin'," he smiled as he continued "I didn't mention it earlier because I never thought it mattered and do you really think a bit of hair is going to stop us being happy, we've waited to long to be together Carol"

She breathed a sigh of relief, if someone told her a year ago that she'd receive reassurance from David Wicks she would have laughed. Yet at this moment, his reassurance and support was the thing that assisted in her having the strength to carry on.

"Thank you" She told him as she cosied herself further into his arms "That's just what I needed to hear"

Their embrace was soon interrupted by the ringing of David's phone, Carol watched as he reached into his pocket; he gave a swallowed nervously as he quickly ended the call. She picked up on this and asked "Who was that?"

"Just a customer" he told her as she kissed her head "Come on let's go home"

"Shouldn't you still be working? Max isn't back yet" Carol asked, confused at his irrational behaviour.

"If you ask me he takes too much time off. He can't deny me a few hours off with my fiancée can he?" He smiled at her "I want to look after you"

She shook her head "I don't need looking after" she reminded him as she looked him in the eye "David, is everything okay?"

"Of course it is" he reassured her as he softly stroked her arm, only to be again interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

Before he had chance to cancel the call again Carol spoke "That might be important. Listen why don't use answer that and I'll see you back at the house in a bit" she suggested before she kissed him goodbye.

"See you in a minute" He told her before she exited the car lot. He sat down at his desk, tapping it nervously as he let the ringing of his phone drown out.

However it soon began to ring again and he sighed as he answered his phone "Leave me alone. No calls, no texts, nothing. Just back off" He spoke, clearly annoyed as he quickly cancelled the call.

He breathed out, trying to remain calm in his mess of a situation. He was naive in forgetting that his past always caught up with him somehow, especially at the most inconvenient of moments.


End file.
